The present invention relates generally to a vehicle brake or stoplight known as a center high mounted stop-light which is mounted on the inside of a vehicle rear window, and more particularly is directed to a transparent stoplight device employing a light upconversion effect, and which can be mounted on the rear window without obscuring rearward visibility.
Present Federal regulations require center high mounted stoplights in addition to the standard stoplights mounted in the rear portion of an automobile The high mounted stoplights are intended to maximize the visibility of the automobile braking indication to drivers following the braking vehicle, and are commonly mounted on the rear window of an automobile.
Center high mounted stoplights have commonly been implemented as a standard lenticular lens and an illuminating incandescent bulb enclosed in a housing that is typically secured adjacent the top or bottom of an automobile rear window However, the bulky housing partially obscures the rearward vision of the driver, and moreover imposes limitations on the design of the automobile. Center high mounted stoplights have been also integrated into automobile body parts such as rear decks, spoilers, and roofs, which to some degree reduce or remove the rearward vision problem. However, such stoplights are complex and may impose limitations on the design of the automobile.